


Qual Meu Signo, Pai?

by juniwinkle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Child Byun Baekhyun, Gen, M/M, comedia, xiuho - Freeform, xiuho pais
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniwinkle/pseuds/juniwinkle
Summary: Baekhyun só queria saber seu signo, porém seu pai lhe contou o mapa inteiro apostando em seu gosto por astrologia. Mero engano, Junmyeon…





	Qual Meu Signo, Pai?

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca diga que "desta água não bebereis", porque vai que bebereis? E aconteceu isso comigo com Kid!Au UFHWIF escrevi essa bem bobinha que passou pela minha cabeça e queria agradecer à @hydeandseek com a ajuda, e a @xiuniverse e as manas do @iswt por ouvirem meus surtos de medo de postar a história FIUWFH Foi revisada meio por cima, então se tiver algum erro, me avisem ;3;
> 
> Enfim, boa leitura ♡
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/juniwinkle

_— Pai, qual é o meu signo?_

Junmyeon olhou o garotinho por cima dos óculos finos e meio tortos, estranhando um pouco sua pergunta.

— Como é?

— Meu signo, pai. Qual é o meu signo do zo... zodíaco? Eu acho... — perguntou de novo levemente confuso, o dedo indicador coçando o queixo como se aquilo lhe ajudasse a lembrar do que queria falar.

— Pensei que esse dia nunca chegaria, pequeno. — suspirou orgulhoso, chamando o garoto pequenino para seu colo.

Chegou a tirar os óculos e largar o livro que estava lendo na mesinha ao lado da poltrona que estava confortavelmente sentado para introduzir o filho à vida astrológica.

— Bem, meu filho, seu signo é de Touro. — E, para Baekhyun, só aquela informação era suficiente, porém o mais velho estava tão ansioso que começou a explicar as coisas mais profundamente, apostando no interesse do menino em signos. — Um signo forte, pé no chão e bem teimoso algumas vezes. A sua lua é em Aquário; bem revolucionário, bem à frente de seu tempo e independente. Seu ascendente é em Gêmeos —como meu signo solar—, sempre muito comunicativos, curiosos e sua dualidade sempre deixa as pessoas desconfiadas de suas intenções. Isso tudo, se você quiser saber mais, está no seu Mapa Astral: um mapa dos céus que fala tudo sobre você. Mais alguma coisa, filhote?

— Ahn... — Baekhyun interrompeu, piscando várias vezes os olhinhos confusos. — Não. Valeu, pai!

E saiu do colo do mais velho repentinamente, tropeçando nos próprios pés, para correr em direção ao quintal gramado da casa, onde seus amiguinhos esperavam ansiosos pela resposta daquela pergunta.

— Gente, gente! Meu pai disse meu signo! — exclamou Baek saltitante de volta à reunião dos amigos.

— E aí, qual é? — Os meninos animados perguntaram de volta.

— Meu pai disse que é Touro!

— Então você vai ser Aldebaran de Touro! — disse Sehun animado com a descoberta do amigo.

Os quatro meninos —Baek, Sehun, Jongdae e Jongin— haviam se apaixonado por Cavaleiros do Zodíaco desde a primeira vez que começou a ser exibido de manhã no canal infantil. Este era o primeiro fim de semana juntos desde que começaram a ver o desenho, então estavam decidindo quem seria qual personagem para poderem brincar de imitar as cenas assistidas mais vezes que poderiam contar. Junmyeon não estava lá sabendo de muita coisa, já que quem ficava em casa na parte da manhã era Minseok, seu marido cético e tão amante do desenho quanto o pequeno, e quando chegava do trabalho, tarde da noite, o cansaço não lhe deixava ouvir muito as histórias do filho.

— Papai Jun também falou umas outras coisas estranhas pra mim. Não entendi nada mas achei super legal.

— Conta, conta! — perguntaram em coro, quase matando Baek abafado ao se aproximarem mais do garoto.

— Ele disse que minha lua tá no aquário!

— Mas a lua não fica no céu? — Jongdae perguntou confuso, chegando a coçar a cabeça.

— É, pois é. E ainda disse que meu dente tinha um gêmeo, acredita?

— Seu dente tem um gêmeo? Deixa eu ver? — E sem nem receber uma resposta antes, Jongin foi logo tentando abrir a boca de Baekhyun com os dedos, tendo-os mordidos logo depois.

— Não aqui, seu animal. Ele disse que isso tudo fica num mapa e que esse mapa fala tudo sobre mim.

— Será que é um mapa do tesouro? — E todos os meninos ficaram boquiabertos com a possibilidade de encontrar um tesouro tão pertinho deles.

— Seu pai deve saber onde tá o mapa. Chama ele! — Jongdae, desesperado, começou a gritar e a empurrar Baekhyun de volta para a casa.

— Eu pensei que ele tinha te contado. — Minseok pousou a mão no ombro do marido, apertando levemente em forma de consolo. — Do jeito que o garoto fala, pra mim, você já estava sabendo.

— Ele deve ter contado, mas não prestei atenção. — suspirou pesaroso, deixando de apoiar a bochecha na mão apoiada na janela para ser abraçado pelo mais velho. — Quando é que ele vai tomar gosto por signos pra eu ensinar tudo o que sei?

— Não sei, só sei que... — foi interrompido por um _"Oh, paaaaai!"_ vindo lá da porta e desfez o contato com um beijo na testa de Junmyeon. — Você vai ter que inventar um mapa do tesouro para ele. _Boa sorte, Saga de Gêmeos._

**Author's Note:**

> Inkspired: https://getinkspired.com/pt/story/33535/qual-meu-signo-pai/  
Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/153190238-qual-meu-signo-pai


End file.
